


shades of lavender

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Galra Transformation, Jeith - Freeform, Keith can purr, Keith is basically a cat, M/M, jaith - Freeform, james loves his space cat bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james thinks having a (half) galra bf has its perks





	shades of lavender

It was no secret around the Garrison that Keith is Galra and that his mother is Krolia. Keith’s sudden transformations and his sometimes purple skin had become normal, no  longer threatening to everyone around him, especially James. If anything, it made James love him more. James definitely thinks that having a half Galra boyfriend has its perks.

First perk was Keith’s stamina. It was outstanding. It came in handy late at night under the covers when their kisses became needy and their breaths heavy. It gave James an addicting adrenaline rush that he could never get enough of. At times, James found it difficult to keep up with him. 

Second perk was the protectiveness. James had always found it endearing when Keith was protective over him. Keith would make sure that taking a walk outside was safe, using his heightened senses, and if it wasn’t Keith would gladly stick his blade into some sentry. Sometimes, it became annoying, but James coped. With protectiveness, came possessive qualities. James didn’t really have a problem with it, if anything he liked it. He liked it when Keith grew a least a little jealous when another guy conversed with James. 

Third perk was his full transformation. His skin would turn into a smooth (almost fuzzy) lavender, his eyes would darken and turn yellow, his hands became slightly bigger and his nails turned into claws, and his canines turned sharp. James found that really attractive. The best part of the transformation were his ears. His ears became big and fluffy. He was basically a space, vampire cat!  

Keith had always liked it when James touched and rubbed his ears. It brought a wave of calm whenever he caressed them late at night after he finally wore his stamina out. 

 

James was softly rubbing the tip of his purple ears as Keith was resting his head on James’ naked chest. He was almost certain Keith was falling asleep. 

Then, there was a gentle rumble. Surely it wasn’t an airplane flying by, it sounded different. It wasn’t his phone vibrating or anything else. James was trying to figure out what the source could be, but he soon felt the rumble on his chest.

He looked down. 

It was Keith. He really was a cat.

Keith was letting out a gentle purr that was pleasant to his ears. James’ cheeks burned from the realization. It was overwhelmingly cute. He wondered if Keith knew about it. 

Keith’s ear flicked. Yeah, he was definitely like a cat. James’ lips stretched into a fond smile. Keith shifted a little and looked up at James with a hazy eyes, slightly hooded from fatigue.

”What is that noise?” asked Keith, curiously yet confused.

James softly chuckled, “That’s you _cariño.”_

Keith’s fluffy ears were pinned back and his glowing yellow eyes widened, not in hostility, or in fear, but in a sudden realization, that read ‘oh my god I can purr.’ 

“I can purr?” Keith gasped. James nodded in response. 

“How did you not know?” James questioned, continuing to rub at his ears. Keith just shrugged and placed his head back down on James’ chest. 

“It feels good though.” Keith started. “I feel warm and..tingly.” 

“You’re a cat.” 

“Am not.”

”Are too.”

God this guy was stubborn, James thought before continuing to argue:

”You are! You literally mewl and growl.” 

“Maybe I am a cat.” Keith finally said, his voice dripping with surprise. 

“Can I call you kitten then?” James asked.

Keith growled lowly, “Don’t push it.”

James laughed, “Aww, is kitty mad?” 

Keith groaned and gently nipped at James’ chest with his fangs. James flinched, the light bearable pain stinging at his chest. 

“Give me a piercing while you’re at it, Geez.” James sighed. The pain dissipated.

“I accidentally made you bleed.” Keith said before licking at the spot he bit.

”You’re disgusting. Forget about the whole cat thing, you’re a vampire.” James faked gagged. Keith looked up at him with his almost eerie glowing eyes. 

“Vampire cat?” Keith suggested. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic to kind of relieve some anxiousness. on thursday, there was an earthquake. that already put me on edge. and today (friday), two earthquakes occurred. which i think is definitely out of the ordinary. currently, i’m on edge and shaking. i’m too scared to go to the bathroom or do anything really because i’m afraid that another one will strike. during the second one today, i felt like everything went silent and still, almost as if i was in slow motion. it was terrible. almost had a panic attack, but thank god, i didn’t. i was just shaking afterwards. 
> 
> to the people who have experienced these earthquakes this week, stay safe! 
> 
> 7.1 today it really is weird


End file.
